dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muse Dragon/@comment-5165977-20150918185930/@comment-5165977-20150919041326
LeLeLe, I didn't choose not to buy the faire dragon at the low price. You seem to speak of this as if it was some sort of legitimate promotion, where we were informed of a limited time offer that would expire after N amount of time, but that's far from it. The issue is that Dragonvale attempted an arbitrary 'sneak fix' of the catastrophic mispricing within 1.5 hours, a chunk of time that created a pretty problematic and ugly split between people who happened to be able to log on in that interval and exploit it and people who didn't. Obviously there is going to be frustration following this split, and this is one side of it. Wolfie, if it's the case that you're just tired of these comments in general, again I think you aren't posting in the right place; maybe make a separate post or something. Let's talk specifically about this post. The issue again is that there is now a problematic gap amongst the players, not that the entire community was equally cheated (which would also suck, but at least it would be the same for everyone). It's not about whether the community as a whole can accept a 50$ wish and pay a bit more for a dragon, it's that only''' '''part of the community has to pay extra with no good justification that's problematic. I never said specifically that the prices should simply be lowered down to the original at this point (You would imagine doing that right now would be just as ugly as the original mistake). One alternative I can think of might have been to keep the original, 'mistaken' prices instead of sneak-fixing it, and instead making the muse dragon much more expensive if BFS needed the money. Everyone would be in the same boat. Something that prevents accidental inequalities between players instead of just trying to leave the problem as is. Celticstar, you miss the point of my bringing Muse into this. I was illustrating that however you put it, people who didn't happen to cash in on the mistake are absolutely at an unfair disadvantage at buying other things. You seem to speak as if tickets were abundant enough to make this difference insignificant, but we all know (and BFS has made sure) that the 500 cap and ever increasing prices makes every bit of difference in spending that much more important (the ~4500 or more of difference from this incident, for example, is huge). Of course people make mistakes, but there are also only so many mess-ups people can tolerate. I'm not saying BFS should be damned to hell for this, but this one in particular as well as its handling is still well deserving of criticism, if only so that they are careful to avoid something similar in the future. It's a big deal because this time it's far from the first, and also a pretty bad one. As for your comment on materialistic, again I don't remember advocating BFS just lower the prices at this point, but a fix in some manner that addresses the inequality in tickets would actually be a proper, fundamental fix. A shallow and materialistic fix on the other hand would be just some other reward that tries to excuse the problem and distract or pacify our frustration.